For Sure
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Gossip Girl here. It seems Mr.LonelyBoy has asked L to go away for the weekend. But S won't stand for it. Could she really be so selfish and stand in the way of her mother's happiness? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.


First off I'd like to point out that we haven't gotten this far yet. It was Christmas last night and Allison left. I was actually sad when she was telling the kids, which I found really strange because ever since she came home I've wanted her gone. Anyways, I when I was searching for some quotes from the pilot or something I found this and decided to make it my own. I'm just borrowing the characters and a few of their words to entertain myself. Please, nobody sue, you would get very little. 

COMPLETED!

Rufus: You packed light.  
Lily: Please try to understand.  
Rufus: I think I do. I'm just sorry.  
Lily: So am I

Lily knocked on Rufus' front door and waited as he came to answer it. He opened the door looking like a kid on Christmas morning.  
"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked smiling at her, before realising that all she had with her was a handbag. "You packed light"  
"Please try to understand." she said as she stepped past him into the apartment. His two bags were stacked by the door, his guitar case stood beside them.  
"I think I do. I'm just sorry"  
"So am I"  
"Are you? Really Lily? Because I don't think you are"  
"I can't just take off with you. I've got Serena and Eric to consider. You have Dan and Jenny. We have responsibilities"  
"And your mother wouldn't allow it"  
"How dare you speak to me like that"  
"I dare because I know I can. I know you. At least I used to think I did, But I guess that was a long time ago. My memory's a little fuzzy"  
"Rufus, please"  
"No. Lil you can't do this to me again. I can't take it anymore. I lost you once and that was hard. But I survived. Somehow. Now I should probably start trying to breathe again before the pain kills me this time." she turned to leave, but he called her back. "It was one weekend. What could possibly have gone wrong in two days"  
"Well my son slit his wrists while I was out for an hour. So you tell me. Given two days, what else could go wrong"  
"Eric is fine. You've told me that he's in counselling. Jenny says he's great. Serena and Dan only have good things to say. What else've you got"  
She took a deep breath. "What would people say?" she finally asked.  
"Lily!" Rufus threw his hands up in frustration. "It's not like we're both married and we're running off together. Ok, I know I'm maried, but we're getting devorced. And she left me. Twice. But that's beside the point. We're both grown-up's we should be free to do what we want. We aren't doing anything wrong"  
"Maybe you can explain that to my daughter because she won't listen to me"  
"Serena's the reason you don't want to go"  
"She told me she'd rather have Chuck as a step-brother over Dan. If I went away with you I would be... 'destroying any chances she had at a future with him"  
"That's rediculous. How can she say that"  
"Because I'll do anything to avoid becoming my mother. And allowing her to be happy with the boy she loves is something she knows I would do. Since my mother didn't permit me to do that"  
"Don't we at least deserve a chance"  
"I can't Rufus. Our children have suffered enough. They don't"  
"You and me, Lil. We deserve this. If our kids love us as much as I beleive they do then they will be happy for us. I want you to think really hard about this though"  
She shook her head as she stood a few feet away. While she tried to make up her mind Rufus reached out, grabbing her and kissed her.  
"Mmm. No!.. I can't do this. I'm sorry." she turned and walked away.

Three weeks later Serena ran down the street, late for her date with Dan.  
"Sorry. Sorry, I'm here. Sorry I'm late"  
"That's ok. What's wrong?" he asked, noting the distracted look on her face.  
"I was talking to Eric. I guess mom's not dealing too well with that stuff with your dad"  
"Really"  
"Yeah. She seems to just be going through the motions. She hasn't smiled in weeks. How's your dad doing"  
"About the same"  
"It's all my fault"  
"What makes you say that?" Dan asked as they lined up to buy movie tickets.  
"I told her that she would ruin our relationship if she got back with your dad"  
"You actually said that to her"  
"Pretty much. Which I now know was really unfair. She's miserable"  
"What can we do about it?" Dan asked as they moved forward in the line.  
"I have to talk to her. I need to tell her it's ok. They should try. Don't you think"  
"I want my parents to be happy. If they can't make it work together then they should move on. And if your mother makes my dad want to get up in the morning and causes him to smile for no reason, then I say they should go for it. Good luck to them"  
"And you would be ok with that? Our parents dating"  
"Well, yeah. I mean I'm fine with it. I think you and Jenny were the only ones who had a problem with the idea. Although I'm pretty sure she's given up on the idea of mom ever coming home"  
"I have to go. I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. Just, can you call me later? Tell me how it goes"  
"Sure. I'm sorry again about this. I promise I'll make it up to you"  
"It's fine. Go." She kissed him goodbye and raced back up the street.

"Mom? Mom are you here"  
"Serena? What's the matter?" Lily asked, coming out of her room, carrying a camera that Serena had never seen before.  
"I never should have told you not to go away with Rufus. If you want to be with him I can't stand in your way. I know that you wouldn't intentionally do anything to harm my relationship with Dan and it was unfair of me to try and tell you how to live your life"  
"Honey what are you talking about"  
"I love you. I want you to be happy and if Rufus Humphrey can make you happy then you should go to him"  
Lily shook her head. "Serena it's too late"  
"No. It's not. He's miserable without you. You have to go and try. Please mom. I don't want you to hate me for this"  
"I would never"  
"You will. One day you'll look back and you'll resent me for keeping the two of you apart. I don't want you to think of me the way you think of your mother. I know you will"  
"Sweetheart it's ok. I'm going to be fine. I just need some time"  
"No! Please mom, just go to him. Be happy"  
Lily opened her mouth to reply, then bit her lip. She put her camera down and dashed from the hotel suite.

Rufus put down his guitar when he heard the urgent knocking on the door.  
"Lily, what"  
"I know this is probably too little too late, but I had to try. I love you. I should have told you that earlier but I didn't think I could handle being with you again with this nagging feeling in my head telling me it wouldn't last. I've realised that I can't not be with you either. Ever since you came back into my life I've had this desire to see you, talk to you all the time. I need you"  
Rufus was silent for a moment and Lily was afraid she really was too late.  
"What about Serena?" he finally asked.  
"She told me to come here. I guess she decided that we can both be happy and we don't need to compromise"  
"And you're sure? This is definatly what you want? Because I-" she leaned forward and kissed him like he had three weeks earlier.  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she whispered as they caught their breathe.  
"Good. Because I have missed you. So much"  
"I know the feeling." she smiled and they kissed again. "Come on. I want to go for a walk"  
"Are you serious"  
"Yes. There's plenty of time for staying in, but it's a beautiful day outside. I want to enjoy it. We'll need to stop by the palace first though, there's something I want to pick up"  
"If you say so." Rufus grabbed his keys and jacket and they walked out of the apartment, hand in hand.

This time, it was for sure.


End file.
